Por ella
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Ella tenía tantas cosas que ofrecerle a él que yo me sentía un incompetente a su lado, pero... ahora yo supongo que el amor no se guía por cuanto uno tieneNo! no imnporta lo que usted piense. Esto no es un Heero x Reelena [Guacala!]XD


"**Por ella"**

**Basado en Gundam Wing**

**By: Keysie Maxwell**

Category: Romance, angust, Shonen-Ai

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, por más que lo quiera así, pero al menos los saco un rato de sus rutinas en la Sunrise para que me actúen un poquito en uno que otro fic

ººººººººº---------ººººººººº

Reelena es alguien especial, es una mujer valiente y decidida, con sus convicciones muy claras, ingenua, sincera y con un alto nivel en la sociedad. Una dama y toda una aristócrata, con el don de la palabra en todo el sentido de la expresión, capaz de convencerte con el firme hablar que es capaz de mostrar en toda situación que enfrenta o simplemente por la bella imagen que ella representa.

**_Y yo no tengo nada para competir en contra de todo aquello…_**

Desde pequeño corrió solo por las calles y se ganó el alimento con sus propias manos, hurtando, viéndose vacío de cualquier otro recurso para poder comer y mantenerse saludable. Vivió por largo tiempo con un grupo de amigos y fue llevado a una iglesia, donde le cuidaron y prácticamente formó una familia, recibiendo constantes mimos y cuidados, sin contar todo el cariño que le brindaron luego de estar tanto tiempo careciendo de aquello tan preciado, pero… Shinigami era persistente y el destino muy cruel a veces… y juntos eran una alianza inevitable e indestructible…

Él se vio solo por algunos años, en los cuales rondó y siguió su vida de ladrón por las calles, hasta aquel día en el que decidió robar en aquella "base" de los limpiadores de guerra o War Clean-Up… allí conoció al Doctor G, al que le llamó la atención su habilidad para burlar sistemas de defensa y le ofreció ser el piloto del Gundam Deathscythe, el 02… oferta que él acepto sin dudar un solo segundo.

Nunca pensó mucho en las posibles consecuencias que la Operación Meteoro podría causar a los habitantes del bello planeta Azul y s dejo llevar por sus instintos al aceptar aquella prueba… aunque debía confesar que él prefería destruir a su amigo (El Deathscythe) antes de usarlo como un arma para las masacres humanas…, pero ciertamente él debió confesar que se sintió agradecido de que se hubiese visto cancelada antes de que su Gundam llegara a la Tierra, justo cuando pasaba cerca de la primera capa protectora de la esfera…

Llegó un poco tarde y decidió refugiarse en el océano pacífico, junto a Howard y sus compañeros, para comenzar un ataque sorpresivo en la tarde, a primera hora…

¡Lo hizo! Destruyó todos los modelos acuáticos de Movile Suits con su Gundam y, como regalo, encontró en el fondo del mismo mar a un Suit muy parecido al suyo propio… este tenía su sistema de auto detonación activado, pero sin problema pudo hallar el punto de desactivación. ¡Ése sin duda era su día de suerte! Había hecho mucho más de lo que esperaba y, ahora que lo pensaba… también había otro motivo por el cual estar agradecido de llegar al planeta azul…

Calculó el nivel de la marea y dejó a su Gundam en el mar, junto al otro Suite, para que ambos llegasen a una base costera cercana a mi ubicación y yo salí para esperar a su amigo en ella… cuando llegó era de noche y sin quererlo fue partícipe de una escena de película pues, allí, frente a sus ojos, un sujeto amenazaba con una mágnum a una pobre señorita, que sin lugar a dudas era la hija del viceministro Darlian…

**_Si yo hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba, talvez no la hubiese salvado; si yo tuviese la oportunidad de elegir, simplemente, votaría por que él le hubiese disparado, pero, por otro lado, si pienso más en él que en mí mismo, llego a la conclusión de que… ella merecía vivir y yo no soy nadie para arrebatarle a él su felicidad… aquella que muy pocos soldados tenemos la grata suerte de experimentar._**

Al día siguiente él se enteró de que el muchacho al que le había disparado dos veces y que había lanzado misiles a su Gundam, estaba vivo… un sentimiento extraño y un tanto abrumador se apoderó de él entonces, y pensó que no estaría tranquilo hasta que supiese que era de ése muchacho… simplemente, algo como la curiosidad (y talvez más fuerte) lo movía para realizar una auto proclamada misión casi suicida... exactamente como a él le gustaban.

Violó unos cuantos sistemas de seguridad, noqueó a otras tantas personas y pronto se vio dentro del hospital militar de la Alianza, el lugar donde había averiguado él estaba…

_**Pronto establecí contacto con él y mi corazón quiso saltar de felicidad cuando recibí su aceptación silenciosa y volvió a fingir estar dormido. En mi mochila y en mi trenza guardaba uno que otro explosivo y estos fueron suficientes para crear mi propia puerta y, a la vez, crear una distracción para dejar libre el ala este del hospital, por donde saldríamos después…**_

Le vio caer y levantarse como si nada, le ofreció su ayuda y él otro le aceptó, lo llevó a su "hogar" y le mostró a su manera su punto de vista, demostrándole igualmente su amistad en todo momento, con gestos tan pequeños como sacar su Gundam (que luego supo se llamaba Wing) del mar hasta entablar una conversación con él…

Ése chico despertaba en él una curiosidad felina que él no podía resistir, le atraía con su forma tan misteriosa y profunda de ser y le llamaba a su lado con cada silencio que demostraba, hundiéndolo en un pozo sin fondo que iba más allá de cualquier sentimiento que antes hubiese experimentado… uno que le llenaba el pecho de un agradable calor cada vez que se topaba con él durante el tiempo que pasó en su base oceánica que, para su desgracia, no fue mucho…

Desde su primer encuentro ellos pasaron por muchas cosas, conocieron gente nueva y formaron amistad con un pequeño grupo de pilotos de diferentes Gundams. Lucharon fervientemente contra sus enemigos y hasta se vieron envueltos en una traición… con todo aquello ellos dos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para verse y mucho menos para pasar juntos, pero él pudo afrontarlo a la perfección, aguantando las ganas de ver esos ojos azules profundos y de escuchar su voz, ignorando los gritos que daba su cabeza de que esto iba más allá de cualquier necesidad común…

_**Hoy la guerra es casi inexistente, nada comparado con lo que tuvimos que vivir y evitar en los años pasados. Estoy viviendo en mi colonia natal con Hilde, una amable chica alemana que ha estado a mi lado desde que la conocí, en aquella base de Oz… la verdad es que la vida no me ha tratado nada mal y que he estado viviendo con propiedad, incluso he alcanzado cierto grado de felicidad, pero hay algo que me impide disfrutar plenamente todo esto… y sé que no es la adrenalina de la batalla… se que él es esto que pide mi cuerpo, así como también soy consciente de que no podré jamás llegar a tenerlo.**_

Mil veces le vio corre tras ella, preocuparse, rescatarla, charlarle, seguirle, simplemente estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Su misión era protegerla, pero detrás de todo aquello, él vio algo más… pudo notar aquella luz de orgullo y paz que en sus ojos había cuando pasaban tiempo juntos… pudo divisar ése cariño secreto que era profesado a través de sus ojos, más allá de la frialdad de su cuerpo…

_**Duele….**_

Él sabía perfectamente que él estaba junto a ella ahora, que había ido a protegerla como cualquier otro guardia especial y que seguro ahora estaba a su lado, disfrutando silenciosamente de la compañía de la castaña, como tantas veces le vio.

_**¡Condene usted de una vez!**_

Aunque sí, era cierto, él se había alejado de la guardia especial por un tiempo, estaba seguro que él prometió volver y que sin dudarlo había cumplido, llegando de nuevo, luego de algunos meses, al lado de la actual "ministra de relaciones exteriores" para asegurarse de su bienestar.

_**¡No lo soporto!**_

_**Yo no sabría decirle en qué comento este sentimiento comenzó a nacer y mucho menos el por qué de él. Él simplemente está y yo no puedo hacer nada por apagarlo… aunque así lo esté pidiendo a gritos mi alma… yo deseo a veces alejarlo de mi cabeza, arrancarlo de mi corazón y quitarme este último para entregárselo y que sintiese mi dolor cada vez que enciendo el televisor y le veo allí, con ella, resguardándola, protegiéndola… amándola…**_

_**Si me preguntan qué pudo ver él en ella, la verdad es que las cualidades son muchas, pero aún así no entiendo cómo pudo crearse un lazo así entre ellos…**_

_**A veces… a veces yo pienso en un final para ella, me imagino tomando mi mágnum y disparándole en el corazón, en un golpe directo y certero, pero… luego pienso en esos ojos que yo alguna vez vi, solitarios y apagados, aunque hermosos ojos azules… y me detengo, al pensar en su tristeza, algo dentro de mi se mueve, y me impide siquiera seguir pensando en ello.**_

_**Yo lo amo……**_

Un sentimiento se había formado en su pecho y él simplemente no pudo detenerlo más. Por más que lo intentó y trató, no pudo eliminarlo y ahora le hacía sufrir, pero él, sin embargo, no pudo odiar este sentimiento, muy por el contrario, lo amaba, al igual que al dueño de él y si tuviese que escoger, volvería a elegir el tenerlo en su corazón.

ººººººººº---------ººººººººº

Ése día se despertó animadamente, se sentía vivo y renovado y, a pesar de la costumbre, él decidió levantarse temprano y prepararse el desayuno… Lo hizo, y, como estaba solo pues Hilde aún no despertaba, se fue a sentar al sillón de la sala con su taza humeante y su sándwich a ver un rato la televisión y su sorpresa no fue mínima cuando una noticia golpeó su campo visual.

En ella se mostraba a la ministro Darlian elegantemente vestida y arreglada, rodeada de miles de micrófonos, respondiendo a diferentes preguntas que le hacían sin compasión los innumerables periodistas que le atacaban.

.. ¡Señorita Reelena! –Era casi todo el diálogo que se podía escuchar de los periodistas.

Pero esto no era aquello que le asombraba y le hizo levantarse del sillón, sino el hecho de que su querido y fiel guardaespaldas esta vez no estaba con ella, recargado en alguna pared cercana a la ministro, sino que, a cambio, se encontraba un hombre totalmente diferente, alto y fornido, que se paraba a un lado de la castaña mujer de gala formal.

.-- Pero… Heero… -El susurro involuntario se lo llevó la brisa que de pronto entró por la ventana a sus espaldas.

Un millón de preguntas asaltaron entonces su cabeza y él se vio sin respuestas a todas ellas, llenándose de una intimidadora confusión…

Su taza cayó al piso, derramando su café recién preparado y el sándwich le acompañó en su viaje a la alfombra en el piso, cuando una sombra detrás de él, reflejada en la televisión, que aún mostraba a la castaña Reelena, le llamó la atención y le robó los sentidos.

_**Sorpresa**_

Sus ojos contuvieron algunas lágrimas cuando estos se abrieron grandes ante la figura, sus manos se levaron simultáneamente, una se fue a su pecho y la otra hasta su boca y su garganta quedó seca, al igual que sus labios, separados por la impresión.

_**Heero…….**_

El ramo de rosas que llevaba en sus manos cayó al piso, derramando algunos pétalos negros en el aire, la tarjeta que estas traían entre los mismos, cayó al piso, a un lado de los pies elevados del trenzado, que junto a otro se encontraban y la suave brisa entró entonces por la ventana cercana a ellos, dejando los oscuros pétalos suspendidos en el aire, volar entre ambas personas unidas por el dulce nexo de sus bocas…

**_Yo no sé como el impulso me llevó a hacerlo, ni mucho menos entenderé como fue que entendí el mensaje que él me quiso dar con el simple gesto de llegar a mí. Yo, de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que su sola presencia llenó mi alma por completo y que, indudablemente,… jamás había visto, ni jamás se verá, tal calidez en el mar azul de su mirar._ **

.. ¿Por qué no se encuentra hoy con él? –Se pudo oír la pregunta de un periodista joven gracias a la televisión encendida.

.. Bueno, digamos que él ha seguido por fin su destino y se ha decidido a alcanzar la felicidad…

ºººººººººOWARIººººººººº

Keysie: Hola, hola, hola! Espero no haberlos asustado con el rumbo que estaba tomando el fic! (risa malévola)

Heero: Niña loca ¡Casi me muero cuando comenzaste a hacerme actuar por Dios!

Keysie: ¡Hay, Heero, mi niño! No se ponga así, si no es para tanto U

Heero: ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?

Keysie: UU Bueno, bueno… ok, me pasé un poco, pero al fin y al cabo cada uno con lo que se merece Heero… mmm… toma esto como un castigo por todo aquello que te vi haciendo en el Blind Target ¬.¬

Heero: o.O ¿C-Cómo es qué tú…?

Keysie: Creíste que nunca lo iba a conseguir… (Mostrándole el manga, en su mano) Bueno, digamos que todo aquello no fue tu mejor demostración de asco por la gorda Rellena

Reelena: ¡Oye!

Keysie: ¬¬ ¿Y a esta quién la trajo?

Duo: Eeemm… tú, para la grabación, hermana

Keysie: ô.o Ya veo… (Se golpea en la cabeza) Que descuidada soy!

Bueno, este fic a salido, principalmente, de lo anterior dicho: "lo que vi en el Blind Target" XD… en verdad esto me ha hecho dudar un poco en cuanto al odio o indiferencia que Heero le demuestra a Reelena y en verdad veo en algo de riesgo mi pobre Yaoi TOT

Pero, el camino ya ha sido escogido y no voy a detenerme… (Aunque tampoco quiero cambiar el camino que llevo) ;3

¡Espero les haya gustado!... Bueno, de hecho, espero que hayan soportado para llegar hasta aquí TOT ¡Saludos y besos a todos!

Matta ne!


End file.
